In general, a foreside or a back side of a current terminal is equipped with a camera. When the terminal executes an augmented reality application, the terminal receives an image input by a camera disposed on the back side, and determines a position and a direction of the terminal by detecting or analyzing the input image. Subsequently, the terminal determines a position of interest or an object to be displayed based on the determined position and direction of the terminal, generates a virtual object, and composes the generated virtual object and the input image, for displaying. Here, the terminal may compose the generated virtual object and the input image based on the camera property information, and the camera property information includes a field of view, focal length, and the like of a camera.
As described above, a terminal of the related art determines a position and a direction of the terminal based on an image obtained from a camera, determines a position of interest and an object to be displayed based on the determined position and direction, and generates a virtual object.
However, various types of terminals of the related art are equipped with various types of cameras and thus, it is difficult to know camera property information of all terminals.
In addition, an augmented reality has been generated using common camera property information obtained by generalizing camera property information of all terminals and thus, there is a drawback in that an input image and a virtual object are not accurately matched.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.